Pups Save a Jack-a-Lantern
by Macapedia
Summary: The PAW Patrol must help Farmer Al when he gets a flat tire and loses a pumpkin for the Adventure Bay Jack-a-Lantern Contest. Meanwhile, Andrew visits Adventure Bay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I am going to bring you my first Halloween story. By the way, in case you didn't find out, I will reveal more about my O.C. Andrew, because I didn't reveal much about him in _Space Patrol: Pups Save a Space Mayor_. I receive insults through reviews, so please no more insults.**

* * *

**Adventure Bay**

**Lookout**

* * *

It was a cool October weekend, Everest and Jake happens to be visiting. "Hey! Is today the Annual Adventure Bay Jack-a-lantern Contest?" Rubble asked.

"Yes," Chase responded, "I bet Mayor Humdinger will win second place, again."

"I wonder if there will be a new competitor," Zuma said, "I mean not like someone who never been to Adventure Bay before will suddenly show up."

All of a sudden, a blue mini-van with the Mystery Hills Space Center Logo on the right back door pulled out. The mentioned door opened and a cockapoo in early teens jumped out. He has green eyes and a white collar with pup tag with a picture of a space shuttle. All the pups expect for Everest recognized him. "Andrew!" Skye said excitingly as she ran toward him.

"Hold on!" Everest said confused, "Skye has a boyfriend she has kept secret this whole time?"

"Andrew isn't Skye's boyfriend," Chase corrected, "He's her older brother."

"Oh yeah!" Everest went, "Have he been to Adventure Bay before?"

"Nope," Andrew admitted, "this is my first time."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**The road to Adventure Bay**

* * *

Farmer Al was driving to Adventure Bay with a trunk full of pumpkins. However his truck ran over a sharp rock, prompting him to hit the brakes.

"OH NO! I got a flat tire, _again_!" Farmer Al noticed, he then pulled out his phone, "Time to call the PAW Patrol, good thing I have my phone this time."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Lookout**

* * *

The pups were about start to play _Pup Pup Boogie_ when Ryder's Pup Pad began to ring. As the responsible leader of the PAW Patrol, he answered it, "Hi, Farmer Al. How is the pumpkin delivery?"

"Not good, Ryder, I got a flat tire! Oh! And there goes a pumpkin."

"Don't worry!" Ryder assured, "No job is too big! No pup is too small!" Due to all the pups being in the same room as him, he did not slid the side of the Pup Pad out, but he did commanded the PAW Patrol into action. Marshall managed to get to the elevator first.

"I'm first!" Marshall exclaimed, "Somebody pinch me!" Rubble then pinched Marshall causing the fire pup to shout in pain, resulting in everybody laughing. The pups rode the elevator up the lookout, changing into their uniforms halfway.

Ounce the PAW Patrol reached top floor, the pups jumped forward and lined up. Ryder ran toward the TV screen. "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir," Chase announced, failing to realize that Andrew is right behind them.

"Thank you for coming pups," Ryder said, "you too, Andrew," the pups look behind them to see Andrew.

"Wow!" Zuma said, "How did we not notice Andrew?"

"By the way," Ryder continued, "Farmer Al had got a flat tire, and one of his pumpkins began to roll away."

"OH NO!" Rubble panicked, "The pumpkins are for the Adventure Bay Jack-a-lantern Contest."

"I know Rubble," Ryder said, "For this rescue I need Rocky, to use your tools change Al's tire."

"Green means go!" the recycling pup said.

"Next I need Chase," Ryder said, "to use your drone to find the pumpkin, and you net to catch it."

"Super Spy Chase is on the case."

"All right!" Ryder exclaimed, "PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

Ryder ran toward and gone down the pole. Rocky went to and down the slide scratched his bent ear. Chase too went to and down the slide, sitting tall and proud. Rocky landed in his pup house which then turned into a recycling tuck. Chase landed in his pup house which then turned into a four-by-four. Ryder came out of the garage riding his ATV. They went off to help Farmer Al.

* * *

**That's all, I originally planned it to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it two chapters. I also will start a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story. By the way, I will started on the next chapter as soon as possible. I will have it finished by Halloween.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am going to try to finish this story with this chapter.**

* * *

**Later,**

**The scene of the accident**

* * *

The PAW Patrol arrived at the scene. "Thank you for coming, Ryder," Farmer Al said.

"No problem," Ryder complimented, "Rocky can you fix the tire."

"Green means go!" Rocky said as he got ready to fix the tire.

"Chase" Ryder called out, "Time to find that pumpkin."

"Chase is on the case!" the police pup responded, "Drone, find that pumpkin."

It turned out that Rocky already fixed the tire and is about to put a pointy rock in his truck. He was fast.

"Ryder," Chase stated, "we have the pumpkin in sight." The pumpkin turned out to be in a river.

"We need Zuma," Ryder noticed as he grabbed his Pup Pad.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Mr. Potter's cafe**

* * *

The pups were showing Andrew around town. When all of the sudden, Zuma's pup tag beeped, "Zuma," Ryder's voice went, "we need you to the river as soon as possible."

"Ready! Set! Get wet!"

* * *

**Later,**

**The river,**

* * *

Zuma arrived at the river with his hovercraft. He then launched his buoy at the pumpkin, which didn't miss, and then pull it out to dry land.

* * *

**Later,**

**Mr. Potter's cafe**

* * *

"Thank you for helping, PAW Patrol," Farmer Al said gratefully.

"Whenever you got a flat tire and lost a pumpkin," Ryder said, "just yelp for help."

Mayor Humdinger then arrived at the cafe with a Jack-a-lantern that looks like him. Everybody else who is competing in the contest began to work. When it is finally time to judge the Jack-a-lanterns, Mayor Humdinger won third place, Andrew wins second, while first place goes to Cap'n Turbot.

* * *

By the way, Mayor Humdinger wasn't responsible for the rock. Nobody was.


End file.
